1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a customer-settled voice navigation apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to a customer-settled voice navigation apparatus which incorporates with functions of a global positioning system and a voice-recorder and can be settled by the customer as well as be applied to a car navigation device or a portable navigation device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Upon the opening of radio communication systems and the progression of technique, radio communication has been popularized in light of the large demand. The opening of the global satellite positioning system (GPS) particularly leads to the development of another type of customized product A famous product which has applied the GPS technology is a car navigation device. By means of the car navigation device, a car driver can quickly ascertain where he is and can reach any place he wants via the most direct route which requires the least time.
Some of the conventional GPS navigation devices have been provided with a voice navigation function. However, the content of such a voice navigation is determined and set by manufacturer and therefore is incapable of being changed. Furthermore, such content may be not sufficient or suitable for practical use and thus cannot meet the user's requirements. In another type of navigation device, data in a text form can be inputted and then be shown to the user by voice via a so-called text-to-speech conversion technique. However, the content of such a data is also predetermined and set by the manufacturer and thus has the same problems as the fore-stated. More particularly, the sound of the voice may not be acknowledged by the user or may not appeal to the user.